Conflicto de reinos
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: [ZERVIS] La guerra ha iniciado y como la Reina de Fiore, Mavis sabe que debe detener a Alvarez a toda costa de destruir su pueblo, incluso si eso significa renunciar a su libertad por el mago oscuro. / — ¿Qué clase de negociación propones? — / — Tú, a cambio de tu reino— Poso una mano en la mejilla de ella. — Te tomaré a ti, hasta que mueras— [LEMMON]
1. 1

**SEMI UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **100% ZERVIS**

* * *

.

* * *

Los gritos provenientes de afuera resonaban sobre las puertas. Adentro, varios soldados gritaban ordenes, caminando de un lado a otro mientras intentaban en vano mantener su ejército en pie. La guerra, en la que su reino había iniciado con más de 10.000 soldados, pronto hubo reducido esa cifra a la mitad, dejando cada vez más expuesto el camino hacia el castillo.

Intento mantener sus pensamientos en orden, mientras que su corazón luchaba por mantener la fe en su gente, en creer que podrían tener una oportunidad de salir victoriosos. Era el "Hada de la Estrategia" después de todo, como la habían apodado varios años atrás debido a su apariencia y a su enorme inteligencia. No podía permitirse el dudar, no cuando sus compañeros estaban dando todo de sí mismos para mantener a Ishgar libre.

El sonido de unos pasos desde atrás llamaron su atención

— Estaremos bien, Mavis— Yuri Dreyar se acercó hacia ella, haciéndola girar.

— Lo sé— Asintió con firmeza. — Solo tenemos que seguir luchando— Su rubio amigo sonrió al escucharla. Hace más de tres años se habían conocido, cuando ella le había salvado la vida de una pelea. A pesar de su corta edad Mavis era una persona bastante segura de sí misma, con una gran determinación y ganas de pelear por los que amaba. Con solo dieciséis años dirigía todo un reino, mismo que había quedado en deuda con ella luego de que se enfrentara sola a varios gremios oscuros para liberar a los ciudadanos de sus verdugos.

— ¡Se acerca un gran número de tropas desde el este! — Gritó un soldado. — ¡Todos los magos al frente debemos dete…!— Una explosión sacudió el ambiente, dejando restos de polvos y maderas esparcidos por todos lados.

Mavis levantó la cabeza totalmente confundida. Era imposible que aquella tropa hubiera llegado a su puerta tan pronto. Había calculado cada segundo que tardarían los escuadrones del enemigo en acercarse al reino. Sin importar como, hubiera podido prever ese ataque desde lejos.

— Debo admitir que esto es interesante— A través de las sombras una figura se abrió paso. — Es la primera vez que me cuesta tanto llegar a mi objetivo. Aunque no es como si el conquistar el resto de ellos hubiera representado la más mínima dificultad, al menos—

— Zeref…— Los ojos de Mavis se abrieron con sorpresa. Delante de ella se encontraba el mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás hubiera existido y se mantenía caminando, directo en su dirección.

El susodicho sonrió con prepotencia, clavando su mirada fijamente en los iris verdes de aquella reina.

— Mavis Vermilion, ¿verdad? Lamento no haberme anunciado antes, pero tal parece que no necesito de ninguna presentación— Una figura se antepuso a la adolescente antes de que llegara hasta ella, haciéndolo enarcar una ceja.

Yuri se sostenía un costado del cuerpo, respirando agitado, mientras intentaba que los hilos de sangre que rodaban por su cara no le impidiera enfocar los ojos en el enemigo.

— Jamás dejaré que te acerques, ¡JAMÁS! — Concentró toda su magia en el siguiente ataque, pero antes de que este siquiera golpeara Zeref, una extraña fuerza lo arrojó lejos.

— ¡Yuri! — Mavis quiso correr hacia la pared contraria, donde el cuerpo de su amigo había golpeado, pero algo tiro de ella hacia atrás haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo. Su cabeza reboto contra el piso, tornando borrosa su visión.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es ahora cuando intentas protegerlos? — Zeref la observaba desde arriba, pareciendo tan grande como si pudiera aplastarla con solo una de sus botas. — Rendirse hubiera sido más sencillo, una muerte rápida y con una dosis mínima de dolor— El iris de sus ojos se tiñó de rojo entonces y aura de color negra empezó a crecer de su alrededor. — Haré que tu próximo sueño dure eternamente, Mavis—

Una ráfaga oscura salió disparada hacia ella, cargada de tanto poder que era imposible no sentirla contra la piel. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, aquel ataque nunca llegó a tocarla. Cuando abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba, vio el resto de aquella aura arremolinarse a su alrededor, mientras se desvanecía lentamente como un torbellino.

— ¿Qué? — Aquella reacción de sorpresa vino directamente del mago oscuro, quien observaba atónito la escena, incapaz de creer que su maldición no hubiera hecho el mínimo efecto en ella. Se dejó llevar por impulso entonces, agarrándola de los brazos para atraerla más cerca. Sus caras estaban tan cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro, pero Mavis se encontraba aún muy aturdida para darse cuenta.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — Zeref dejó escapar la pregunta casi que en un gruñido.

— Mavis Vermilion, Reina de Fiore y líder del gremio más poderoso de nuestras tierras, Fairy Tail— Ambos mantuvieron las miradas sobre el otro, desafiantes. Pero finalmente, él la dejó ir.

— Jamás he escuchado de él— Se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda sin ninguna emoción

— Esa fue la maldición de Ankhseram, ¿no es así? — Las palabras de Mavis detuvieron sus pasos, dejándolo atónito nuevamente. — He escuchado acerca de ella— Con cuidado se puso de pie, observando la espalda rígida de aquel emperador. — Debe ser la primera vez que no surge efecto—

— ¿Y qué si lo es? — Los ojos oscuros y profundos de él se clavaron en ella por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo… no eres capaz de estar cerca de alguien sin que muera? — Zeref le mostró una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que algo se sacudiera dentro de ella antes de responder.

— Mucho antes de que la idea de que existieras incluso fuera hecha—

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — No pudo evitar susurrar para sí misma. —Entonces, eso quiere decir que no naciste siendo emperador. ¿Acaso eres de Ishgar? ¿Es por eso que quieres conquistar estas tierras? —

— Aniquilar es la palabra correcta— El iris de sus ojos empezó a tornarse rojo de nuevo. — Me preguntó, cuántas veces tendré que fallar antes de lograr eliminarte— La sensación de miedo recorrió la espalda de Mavis, haciéndola recordar quien era la persona que tenía frente a ella: el ser más despiadado que jamás hubiera existido en Earthland.

Zeref observó por el rabillo del ojo como aquel muchacho rubio que antes había intentado protegerla empezaba a despertar de la inconciencia.

— Solo trataba de entenderlo, el porqué… viajas destruyendo reinos— Clavo su mirada en él de nuevo. — Pero eso ya no importa— Mostrando una expresión de total determinación, concentro al máximo el poder de su magia. — Yo acabaré contigo aquí y ahora. Por el bien de Fiore, por el bien de Ishgar—

Zeref volteo del todo a verla con aburrimiento y con solo el tronar de sus dedos, toda la magia en la habitación desapareció por completo.

— Parece que aún no has entendido tu situación— Caminó hacia ella amenazadoramente. — En tu lugar estaría pidiendo clemencia o al menos, intentando una negociación— Mavis permanecía estática en su lugar, sin ser capaz de moverse.

— No te daré Ishgar mientras viva— Él se rio de ella con jocosidad.

— No necesito tu consentimiento para tomarlo— Sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente de nuevo. Él podía ver en su mirada el gran esfuerzo que ella hacía para poder liberarse de lo que la tenía atada. — No tiene caso que lo intentes. Nadie jamás ha roto un hechizo de uno de mis Springgan. Después de todo, ellos son responsables de que la mitad de tu reino haya caído— Los ojos cristalinos de ella se fijaron en él entonces, intentando transmitir toda la furia que sentía.

— ¿Qué clase de negociación propones? —

— Bastante inteligente, no revelar cuanto estas dispuesta a ceder antes de que el contrario lo haga. — Se acercó más a ella entonces. — Tú, a cambio de tu reino— Poso una mano en la mejilla de ella. — Te tomaré a ti, hasta que mueras—

— ¡Mavis! — El grito de Yuri la sacó de su perplejidad. De pronto sintió como las cadenas invisibles que la ataban se rompían, dejándola en libertad.

— Lo dejaré a tú voluntad— Zeref mantenía la mirada clavada en ella, retándola a flaquear, sin embargo, ella se la devolvía con firmeza. Una mente tan brillante como la suya ya había repasado todas posibilidades que existían. Quizás era terriblemente valiente o terriblemente tonta, como Yuri solía decirle, por eso le dedicó una mirada de disculpa antes de contestar.

— Debo aceptar— En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, un par de manos la tomaron del rostro y la hicieron girar. En medio de su asombro, logro entender que aquella sensación cálida sobre sus labios venía de otra boca, que se presionaba contra la suya con fiereza sin dejarle tiempo a pensar. Ni siquiera respondió el beso que aquel mago oscuro le estaba robando, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero cuando él mordió con algo de fuerza su labio inferior supo que tenía que cooperar. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, intentando borrar los pensamientos de su cabeza. ¿Esa era la manera en la que él pensaba torturarla hasta que muriera? La sensación en sus labios desapareció de pronto y para cuando abrió los ojos él ya se había ido.

— _Volveré por ti, Mavis_ — La voz de él susurró en su cabeza, pero esta vez no había ningún tono de burla o alguna amenaza implícita allí.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola! La fecha de entrega de mis proyectos se acerca y sin embargo estoy aquí escribiendo historias Zervis ._.

 **PUNTOS A ACLARAR:**

Esta historia está basada en la guerra contra Alvarez desarrollandose en el maga.

Esta historia contendrá LEMMON en el próximo capítulo y después de eso y aún después del después de eso.

La edad de Mavis ha sido modificada para no herir la suceptibilidad del público y la mia propia.

 **¡Dejen un review!**

POR FAVOR [:


	2. 2

Mavis cerró el libro con un suspiro. Era imposible concentrarse.

Había elegido pasar el día en la biblioteca del castillo, llenando su cabeza con conocimientos de libros que había leído, probablemente, más de cuatro veces desde que había llegado a Fiore. Ese lugar era su favorito en todo el reino. Jamás le había costado sumergirse en la lectura. Cada vez que iba hacia ese sitio lo hacía con una gran emoción y sonrisa. Podía estar parada, sentada, recostada sobre el piso, incluso de piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, como lo estaba ahora. Era libre de leer de la forma en quisiera y eso la reconfortaba.

Sin embargo, su mente no parecía dispuesta a colaborar con ella ahora. No desde que aquel mago oscuro había atacado la nación que gobernaba. Más de una semana había transcurrido ya desde ese incidente. Luego de su encuentro con Zeref, las tropas del emperador se habían retirado, incluyendo a aquellos terribles magos de los que él estaba tan orgulloso. Los Springgan 12. Rumores habían corrido sobre ellos en distintas naciones, pero el poder que este grupo emanaba no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a lo que había escuchado decir por ahí.

Con otro suspiro dejó el libro que llevaba a un lado y se recostó sobre la mesa. Se sostuvo la mejilla con la mano, apoyándose sobre el codo, mientras miraba hacia el infinito. Ese hombre le había prometido que regresaría, pero hasta ahora no había tenido noticias en absoluto de sus movimientos. El recuerdo del beso que compartieron cruzo a una velocidad impresionante por su cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar.

Su primer beso. Y vaya que iba a recordarlo.

— Pensé que iba a interrumpirte— Yuri ingresó a la biblioteca.

— Para nada, solo ando algo distraída— Le dedicó una sonrisa —¿Todo va bien con Rita y Makarov? —

— Ellos han desembarcado sin ningún problema— Se dejó caer sobre una silla, con las piernas abiertas a cada lado y los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldar.

— Me alegra oír eso. Para ser sincera, temía el que no fuéramos capaces de volver a verlos—

— Afortunadamente para el reino el peligro ha pasado— Yuri espero un segundo antes de continuar— Ahora… Es tu seguridad la que me preocupa— Su mirada se tornó seria, al igual que toda la expresión en su rostro—Sé has tomado una decisión y que incuso si deseas retractarte, sería imposible hacerlo…—

— Jamás lo haría— Lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

— Eso no cambia el que desearía que así fuera— Apretó la manera de la silla con sus manos— Ese hombre… sabes lo que busca, ¿no es cierto? —

— Bueno yo…— Decir todas las posibilidades que habían cruzado por su mente era una locura, más cuando conocía _exactamente_ a cuál de ellas Yuri se refería.

— Escucha— Yuri mantenía una actitud entre seria e incómoda ahora— Jamás he hecho esto en mi vida y… eres como una hermana, es decir, como una _chica_ hermana. Probablemente no exista alguien más que pueda decirte esto, así que, como hermano mayor ficticio, creo que es mi deber…— La risa de Mavis interrumpió su discurso.

— Lo siento. Debiste haber practicado mucho antes de venir aquí— Los colores subieron inmediatamente al rostro de su amigo.

— ¡Pero que molestosa eres! Reina o no, sigues siendo una mocosa— Se cruzó de brazos molesto, haciéndola reír— Estaba hablando muy en serio, Mavis— Ella dejo escapar el aire.

— Yuri, sé a lo que te refieres— Mavis dirigió la mirada al piso mientras hablaba— Yo… realmente no puedo dejar pensar en eso tampoco. Admito que estoy algo nerviosa, pero, aun así, no pretendo dejar que mis temores me lleven a evadir la responsabilidad que asumí— Clavó la mirada en su compañero con firmeza— Voy a cumplir el trato con Zeref—

— ¿En verdad crees que puedas llevar esto lo suficientemente lejos? — Sus palabras la dejaron perpleja por un momento— Te lo dije, Reina o no, aún eres una niña— Terminó en un tono de voz suave.

— ¿Tengo otra alternativa? — Ambos permanecieron por largo tiempo en silencio— ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba— De un salto se dejó caer de la mesa— Tengo un regalo para Makarov— Con renovada alegría se dirigió a los estantes. Yuri la observó perplejo por un momento y luego sonrió. Solo Mavis podía cambiar tan rápidamente de humor— ¡Aquí está! — Caminó con un ligero sonrojo hasta su amigo— Este es un libro muy especial, habla sobre una gran batalla y un rey dispuesto a todo para proteger al pueblo que amaba— Extendió el libro hacia él— Las Crónicas del Rey Makarov—

Yuri tomó el libro con una sonrisa aún más grande. Mavis era oficialmente la madrina de su hijo y quien había nombrado al pequeño. Una vez había mencionado el porqué de aquel nombre, por eso, el que el primer regalo que recibiera su hijo fuera ese libro, era un acto bastante especial por parte de la jovencita. No podía negar que Mavis era encantadora cuando se lo proponía.

— Es todo un privilegio, su alteza— Respondió tomándolo de sus manos.

* * *

.

* * *

La noche cayó rápidamente en Fiore. Después de pasar un par de horas más divagando en lo mismo, Mavis decidió dejar el tema del Emperador a un lado y tratar de relajarse mientras tanto. Estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza cuando salió al aire libre. No había terminado siendo un día tan malo, después de todo.

Antes de irse a dormir había decido ir a tomar un baño en la laguna que estaba en el bosque, y no había tardado mucho en llegar a su destino. En cuanto se deshizo de la ropa, se lanzó al agua sin perder más tiempo. La luna iluminaba el lugar por encima de ella, mientras nadaba de un lado a otro. Este era otro de sus lugares favoritos. Un espacio donde había compartido grandes momentos con su mejor amiga Zera, antes de que esta desapareciera.

Cuando su piel se hubo arrugado lo suficiente por el agua, decidió salir a tumbarse un rato en el pasto. Podrían haber pasado minutos o horas, probablemente nunca lo sabría, antes de que las pisadas detrás de ella la alertaran de su presencia.

— Zeref— Se puso de pie con los ojos totalmente en blanco. Frente a ella estaba aquel mago oscuro, luciendo totalmente impecable como la primera vez que lo había visto. Sus vestimentas habían cambiado, era cierto. Su ropa no era tan elegante como la de aquel entonces, pero aun así lo hacían lucir serio y bastante imponente.

— Parece que me has estado esperando. Lamento la tardanza, Mavis— Aquel tono gentil con el que se dirigió a ella la sorprendió por completo. Esta no era la misma actitud del hombre que había amenazado con acabar con su reino hace algunos días.

Pronto se dio cuenta de su propia situación.

No llevaba más ropa encima que aquel ligero vestido que se apegaba a su cuerpo por los restos del agua. Un frio viento circulo en ese momento, haciendo que su cabello, aun goteando, se balanceara en el aire y obligándola a abrazarse a sí misma para mantener el calor.

— ¿Ah? — Preguntó el emperador al verla— No debes preocuparte por el clima, pronto no tendrás problemas para entrar en calor— Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mago, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera a la reina.

— Así que al fin has venido— Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Él caminó hacia ella con paso lento.

— Tenía algunos asuntos que atender— Zeref pasó por su lado dejándola desconcertada por un momento. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a ver a donde había ido, sintió el cuerpo de él pegarse a su espalda.

— Me alegra que hayas decidido venir a tomar un baño, pero la próxima vez, preferiría que no vistieras nada en absoluto— Las palabras susurradas en su oído enviaron una oleada de nervios a su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a apretar los puños. Solo se detuvo cuando las manos de él alcanzaron las suyas, haciéndola deshacerlos lentamente mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

— Lamento que estés asustada— El tono gentil de antes había regresado— Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro cuando dije que te tomaría a ti en vez de a tu reino— Se presionó aún más contra ella— Un trato es un trato, Mavis. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad? —

— A la perfección— Respondió. Él seguía sosteniendo sus manos, mientras deslizaba la nariz por las hebras de su cabello suelto, aspirando el aroma de su pelo.

— Entiendo que estés preocupada, los rumores sobre mí son bastante malos—

— Mmm…— Se tomó un segundo para mantener la compostura, cuando el calor de los labios de él acaricio su oreja— No creo en los rumores— Él la forzó a dar la vuelta entonces.

— ¿Y por qué estás temblando? — Sus ojos se encontraron.

— Quizás porque jamás he hecho esto— Se observaron fijamente por un momento, hasta que él soltó sus manos para tomarle el rostro.

— No es muy diferente para mí— Pronuncio antes de unir sus labios.

Él la besó con demanda, obligándola a abrir la boca. Mavis llevó las manos hasta su pecho, en un acto reflejo por poner distancia, pero no supo que más hacer. Él siguió devorando su boca con ansiedad, al principio, hasta terminar en un lento ritmo, tomando con delicadeza sus labios, estirándolos, saboreándolos.

— Hay tantas partes de ti que voy a probar hoy…— Susurró contra su aliento. Ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y una expresión de inocencia. Habían pasados siglos desde la última vez que había podido tocar a una persona, pero podría jurar que aquella chica era más hermosa que cualquier mujer que alguna vez hubiera estado en su cama.

La tomó de la mano, internándose en el bosque, no caminaron mucho antes de llegar a un espacio bastante grande, rodeado por arboles tan altos que apenas y si dejaban ver el cielo a través de sus hojas. Mavis contuvo el aliento cuando Zeref se detuvo. Delante de ellos había una cama espaciosa, con un dosel transparente cubriéndola.

— Supuse que necesitaríamos comodidad— Un destello de color rojo cubrió sus ojos cuando acercó de nuevo hacia ella.

Zeref entrelazo sus dedos de nuevo acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella, pero desvió la boca hacia su cuello bajando lentamente por el mismo. Podía sentir como la respiración de ella se agitaba con cada caricia que le daba. Cuando hizo un recorrido con la lengua sobre su clavícula, Mavis lo tomó del rostro apresuradamente, uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Mavis no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Cuando vio la boca de él descender sobre su cuerpo no pudo evadir el deseo de apartarlo en seguida. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Simplemente actuó por impulso, agarrándolo por la cara y atrayéndola hacia ella. Pero él se dio cuenta de su juego y en medio de aquel beso sintió como algo era atado a su cuello.

Se apartó inmediatamente de él llevando sus manos a la garganta.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó tocando el collar que había aparecido de pronto

— Una reliquia mágica— Cuando él apoyo la mano en su hombro para acariciarlo un escalofrío delicioso le recorrió el cuerpo— Hace que sensaciones como el pudor y la vergüenza se anulen, liberando a la persona que lo lleva de sus más profundos deseos—

Mavis dejó escapar un gemido cuando Zeref enredo los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndola más hacia él. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, casi desesperado por alivio. Cuando la otra mano de él se posó sobre su cintura, ella se removió inquieta, molesta por la fina tela que la cubría y apartaba su cuerpo desnudo del toque de él.

No podía pensar libremente. Todo su razonamiento, sus nervios y miedos habían desaparecido. Su propio cuerpo no parecía suyo. Había un calor creciendo con intensidad entre sus piernas, recorriendo su cintura, llegando a su pecho, haciendo sentir sus senos pesados, sensibles...

— Ahora podremos continuar sin más interrupciones— Sus bocas se unieron en un nuevo beso.

Mavis se entregó por completo ante ese contacto, dejando que los labios de él la acariciaran por completo. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla, donde el único triunfo que ella esperaba, era poder aplacar ese calor en su cuerpo que se intensificaba cada vez más y más. Casi sollozo cuando Zeref se alejó de ella.

El alivio momentáneo que su boca caliente le había brindado, desapareció en seguida, haciéndola caer en la desesperación. Agarrándolo por el cuello de su ropa, intentó atraerlo de regreso, pero él se negó a unir sus labios de nuevo.

— No de pie, Mavis— Zeref la alzó en sus brazos hasta llevarla a la cama. La dejó caer sobre las sábanas para luego trepar por en medio de sus piernas. El pecho de ella bajaba y subía. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, llenos de deseo y excitación. Volvió a llevar la boca a su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo el mismo camino que antes había trazado. Beso sus hombros, el contorno de su rostro, la comisura de sus labios... Ella se aferraba a él mientras tanto, con sus brazos rodeándole la espalda, manteniéndolo cerca.

No tuvo mucho tacto para apartar el pedazo de vestido que cubría sus senos. Ella soltó un grito entre gemido y sorpresa. Había una parte de ella que aún deseaba resistirse y él lo sabía. Así que decidió darle exactamente lo que ella rogaba: su boca sobre su cuerpo.

Mavis gimió extasiada cuando la lengua de Zeref se encontró con su pezón izquierdo. El mago lamia con delirio aquel botón tan sensible, tomándolo entre tanto y tanto con sus dientes. Cada vez que el apartaba tan solo un centímetro la boca de sus senos, ella se impulsaba hacia adelante ofreciéndoselos nuevamente. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir el aliento cálido que rodeaba sus pezones, la humedad de su saliva sobre los mismos. Cada vez que él se apartaba era una locura. Aquel fuego incontrolable, que solo podía calmar con el tacto de él, regresaba con más fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

— Por favor... Por favor...— Su voz suplicante salió entre lágrimas. Él volvió a mordisquearla en aquel lugar tan sensible.

— ¿No es suficiente? — Preguntó sin dejar de pasarle su húmeda lengua por los senos.

— No, no lo es...—

— De acuerdo— De un tirón aparto el vestido que llevaba por completo de su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él. La recorrió con la mirada desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Su cuerpo era maravilloso, excitante. La palidez de su piel en contraste con largo cabello rubio y sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, la hacían completamente irresistible. De no haber sido una reina, probablemente otro ya hubiera hecho suyos esos atributos.

Pero teniendo en cuenta su título, era comprensible que no hubieran experimentado aquellas cosas antes.

— Me parece algo injusto que estés completamente desnuda mientras yo cargo aún toda esta ropa— Él se acercó tentadoramente a sus labios— Estás de acuerdo, ¿no es así? — Ella asintió antes de entregarse por completo a su boca.

Mavis llevó las manos de nuevo hacia el pecho de él, abriendo su camisa y aflojando cada botón que le impedía el paso. Algo recorrió su cuerpo, cuando las yemas de sus dedos pudieron por fin acariciarle todo el pecho desnudo. El sentir cada uno de los músculos de él contra la palma de su mano, envío una onda de excitación a su propio cuerpo.

— Buena chica— Susurro él contra su boca, cuando Mavis se deshizo por completo de la ropa. Le apretó los senos con las manos haciéndola soltar un largo y excitante gemido antes de posicionarse detrás de ella.

Mavis se encontró a si misma recostando la espalda sobre pecho de Zeref, mientras la boca de él recorría desde su oreja hasta la parte trasera de su cuello y bajaba las manos hacia su entrepierna.

— ¡Ah! — Se arqueo contra él, cuando un par de dedos hicieron presión sobre su clítoris. Pronto Zeref comenzó un masaje muy suave sobre esa parte, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus labios, pasando otro par de dedos por en medio de ellos, sintiendo cuan húmeda ella se había puesto.

Zeref se deleitaba con los sonidos que ella emitía. Por fin, todos los siglos que habían pasado en soledad, sin poder disfrutar del calor de los demás, parecían disolverse con solo tocar su cuerpo. Había pasado días enteros pensando en ella, recordando su bonita cara y el suave tacto de su piel contra las manos. Ahora mismo, no quería desperdiciar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo. Él podría pasar la eternidad eterna tocándola, disfrutando del roce de su propia piel contra la de ella.

Los mismos dedos que se movían de arriba abajo entre sus labios pronto dejaron ese juego para abrirlos. La otra mano de Zeref se presionaba sobre el botón de ella, trazando lentos círculos sobre el mismo. Un dedo acaricio cuidadosamente su entrada, haciéndola soltar gemidos aún más altos. Cuando él supo que ella estaba cerca de alcanzar su primer orgasmo, introdujo el mismo en su cavidad.

Mavis se revolvió violentamente contra él. Su mente estaba por completo nublada, no podía pensar en absoluto antes de reaccionar. Había tantas sensaciones recorriendo sus cuerpos que no podía enfocarse en ninguna. La boca de Zeref seguía alimentando de caricias su cuello, mientras que las manos de él se mantenían haciendo cosas exquisitas entre sus piernas. Sintió como aquella ola de placer que había estado presionándola crecía más dentro de ella, cuando algo se introdujo en su interior para volver a salir y entrar incontablemente veces.

Zeref mantuvo su espalda presionada contra el pecho de él, imposibilitándola de poder escapar. Ella estaba tan dopada de placer que su cuerpo cedía completamente ante él. El intruso en su interior se deslizaba con cierta facilidad gracias a su propia excitación, pero aun así podía sentir cuan apretadas estaban las paredes a su alrededor. Si la tomara directamente ahora, posiblemente le causaría algún daño. Y aunque la idea de sentir a ella rodeándolo era tentadora, no tenía ninguna intención de verla sufrir.

La velocidad con la que aquel dedo entraba y salía de ella aumento, junto con la presión y los movimientos de la otra mano en su clítoris. Mavis se arqueo desesperadamente, anhelado alcanzar algo que ni ella misma conocía. Aquellas caricias parecían estar matándola. Ella luchaba fuertemente con las mismas, rehusándose a rendirse tan rápido ante ellas.

— Shh… Querida— El aliento del mago rozo una vez más contra su oreja— No es necesario pelear. Debes dejarte ir— Hubo algo que se removió en su interior ante aquellas palabras. Él seguía entrando y saliendo de entre sus piernas, torturándola con lo que hacía. Mavis levantó la cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior y un calambre le recorría las piernas.

Sintió claramente el momento de su liberación. El pecho de Mavis bajaba y subía con agitación, haciendo tintinar el collar en su garganta. Sabía que el alivio que estaba experimentando ahora era momentáneo y que pronto el mismo fuego que había logrado liberar de su cuerpo regresaría.

Ella se apoyó contra él totalmente exhausta, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su cara. Pocos fueron los segundos en que su cuerpo se mantuvo en calma, antes que otra ola de calor empezará a recorrerla.

— Zeref...— Su mente hizo que susurrara.

Pronto empezó a revolverse de nuevo entre sus brazos, anhelando encontrar alguna manera de calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba. Mientras se movía de un lado a otro, cayó en cuenta de la mano que aún se encontraba entre sus piernas. Pensó que el mago iba retomar las caricias que antes le había ofrecido, cuando lo sintió extraer el dedo de su interior, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, no se hundió en ella de nuevo. Simplemente lo retiró por completo, dejándola llena de frustración.

— No, no, por favor— Le rogó mientras él jugaba con ella, acariciándole el ombligo con una mano y el interior de las piernas con la otra.

— ¿No fue suficiente, Mavis? — Le dijo antes de retirarse de su espalda y volver a colocarse frente a ella— No desesperes. Tengo tantas maneras de cumplir tus deseos— Trazó un camino de besos por cuello, descendiendo por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos. Paso la lengua solo una vez por su pezón izquierdo, haciéndola gemir, y continuó su camino.

Depositó besos en su cintura y en todo su vientre, dejando rastros de humedad allí por donde pasaba su boca. Ella no tenía idea que él simple contacto de la piel alrededor de su ombligo era suficiente para llevarlo a la locura. Cuando la lengua de él entro en contacto con el pequeño botón entre sus piernas, las escucho soltar un alto y agudo gemido.

Mavis arqueo la espalda extasiada. Un solo toque de aquella húmeda boca sobre su punto más sensible había vuelto su vista nublosa y su cuerpo tenso. Cuando él descendió hacia su clítoris de nuevo ella se removió salvajemente contra las sabanas. La boca de él la tomaba de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando la besaba, apretando los labios alrededor de su carne, haciendo movimientos rápidos con la lengua, estirándola un poco con sus dientes.

— ¿Ahora es suficiente? — Preguntó él, en medio de sus piernas, viendo como sollozaba de placer con los ojos cerrados.

— N-no lo es— Le respondió temiendo que se apartara.

Zeref removió su cuerpo, sin despegar la boca de su intimidad. Mientras su lengua seguía trabajando con ella, subió una mano hasta colocarla en su entrada, guiando un dedo hacia su interior.

— ¿Y ahora, Mavis? — Empezó a hacer movimientos con él, simulando penetrarla. El dedo salía y entraba en ella, resbalando lentamente en su interior.

— ¡A-Ah! — Mavis no era capaz de formular ninguna palabra. Los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca eran gemidos. Al no tener otra respuesta por parte de ella, decidió introducir un segundo dedo en su interior.

Ella se movía frenéticamente contra su mano y su boca, sin dar muestras de incomodidad o dolor por su acción. Zeref mantenía clavada la mirada en su rostro, atento a cualquier signo negativo que ella pudiera mostrar, mientras seguía barriendo la lengua en aquel lugar tan sensible y movía los dedos en su interior.

Mavis trato de concentrarse un poco en su alrededor, luchando contra la niebla que parecía dominar su mente. Abrió los ojos tratando de enfocarse en algo, pero cuando bajo la cabeza para observar lo que aquel mago oscuro estaba haciendo, se cruzó con sus ojos, lo cuales la miraban fija y profundamente.

Zeref sintió una conexión inmediata en cuanto las pupilas verdes de ellas se encontraron con las oscuras de él. Ella parecía estática, incapaz de retirar la mirada. Aprovechando su distracción y mientras sus ojos se mantenían clavados en el otro, llevó un tercer dedo a su interior.

Mavis tomo aire al sentir como el espacio en su interior se estiraba y apretaba otra vez ante el nuevo intruso. Cuando él empezó a salir y entrar en ella, perdió por completo la concentración que había logrado hace unos momentos. El movimiento de la lengua de él contra su clítoris tampoco se quedaba atrás. Pero, aun así, no era suficiente.

— ¡Por favor! — Gritó en suplicio, cuando el alivio que parecía estar tan cerca de ella, no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido. Él comenzó a acelerar los movimientos entonces. Pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, retiró la boca y la mano.

— ¿Por qué? — Mavis le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, cuando él se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. Los mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro le daban una apariencia más oscura a sus expresiones, pero aun así, ella era capaz de ver sus ojos.

— Puedo darte mucho más que esto, Mavis— Guio el miembro hasta su entrada, acariciándola sin introducirse en ella.

Ella suspiro extasiada, cuando la punta de su hombría empezó a moverse en círculos alrededor de su entrada. Él estaba jugando con ella, torturándola con ese lento movimiento. Se movió despacio de nuevo, dejando que un poco de él se introdujera en ella, pero se retiró de nuevo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

— Por favor, Zeref— Escucharla decir su nombre en aquel tono suplicante envío una oleada de placer directo a su miembro. Casi estuvo a punto de ceder y brindarle lo que deseaba, pero logró contenerse lo suficiente para seguir torturándola.

—Dime lo que quieres, querida— Introdujo otros centímetros de él en ella.

—Yo... te quiero a ti— Mavis mordió su labio inferior cuando se retiró de nuevo— Solo a ti...— Terminó en un susurro, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los de él, mientras con sus manos lo tomaba del rostro y lo acercaba a su boca.

Zeref dejó los juegos a un lado y se introdujo en ella, rompiendo el beso cuando ella necesitó apartarse para gritar de placer. Él la tomó de las piernas, haciendo que le rodeara las caderas con ellas, mientras se introducía con lentitud, luego con rapidez, y una vez más con lentitud en su cavidad. Podía sentir como las paredes de ella se apretaban y se abrían a su alrededor cada vez que entraba y salía. Era una sensación exquisita.

Ella mantenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, con la espalda arqueada hacia él y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Él bajo su boca hasta el medio de sus pechos, dejando rastros de saliva por toda la zona. Como él esperaba, aquella caricia atrajo su atención. Cuando ella lo miro a la cara, él le tomo el rostro evitando que le apartara la mirada.

— Mírame, querida— Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, haciéndola abrir la boca por la agitación— Observa como tomo todo de ti— Él se hundió profundamente en ella haciéndola gritar. Escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, cuando ella alcanzó por segunda vez su liberación. Mavis sintió como espasmos sacudían su cuerpo, mientras el calor entre sus piernas explotaba. Sus paredes latían, apretándose alrededor de él con fuerza, como si quisieran exprimirlo de toda su semilla. Excepto que una vez pasado el momento, se dio cuenta que él seguía tan duro como al principio.

Mavis dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Zeref la tomó de la cintura, rodando hacia un lado y dejándola encima de él, aun invadiendo su interior.

Él comenzó a mover las caderas, enviando una ola de excitación dentro de ella, pero paró abruptamente cuando ella empezó a acompañarlo en sus movimientos.

— Te daré la oportunidad, Mavis— Él la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura, dejándola incapacitada para moverse— Puedes levantarte e irte ahora o quedarte y terminar con lo que estamos haciendo. Pero...— Trazo un camino con las yemas de los dedos por su cintura, pasando por en medio de sus senos, hasta llegar a su cuello— Tendrás que hacerlo sin esto— Con el pulgar acarició la joya que guindaba de su cuello.

Ella se quedó muda, observándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. La niebla que antes se había adueñando de su mente, había perdido poder sobre ella. Zeref la estaba mirando fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Los ojos de él brillaban con expectación. Ella levantó una mano hasta el rostro de él entonces, y lo acarició con ternura, provocándole una gran conmoción.

— Realmente... ¿lo necesito? — Con esas palabras, aquel collar que rodeaba su garganta se rompió en cientos de pedazos, cayendo entre ellos y perdiéndose en medio de las sábanas.

Zeref se sintió confundido, al percatarse que la magia que había desecho aquella bisutería provenía exactamente de ella. Y por si eso no fuera poco, dejó caer su boca hasta la de él, atrapándolo con sus labios en un beso suave, lleno de ternura. Él aflojó el agarre en su cintura, entonces y retomó de nuevo los movimientos con sus caderas.

Ella suspiro de placer en medio del beso, mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho para mantenerse firme. Cuando separaron sus bocas, él la hizo retroceder hasta quedar sentado, depositando besos en su garganta y en su barbilla, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo con los brazos rodeanle la cintura.

— Espero que estés consciente de que esta vez no fui yo quien te tomó a ti— Murmuró contra su cuello— Sino tú quien se entregó a mí— Ella no le respondió en seguido, pues una ola de placer se apoderó de ambos, haciéndolos alcanzar la liberación entre movimientos frenéticos y respiraciones agitadas.

Mavis sintió claramente como él se deshacía en su interior y sus paredes palpitaban a su alrededor. Los párpados se le volvieron pesados entonces y poco a poco su vista se nubló. Dejándose llevar por el cansancio, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y susurro entre sueños:

— Lo sé—

* * *

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 _ **Tengo la ligera impresión de que algunas personas vendrán a insultarme por este lemmon...**_

Pido disculpas por si los personajes fueron sacados exageradamente de su personalidad original. Simplemente no encontré otra manera de relatar esto. Sin embargo me siento contenta de haber completado este capítulo! [:

Dejenme saber si les gustó, lo odiaron o quieren saber más. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. 3

Mavis despertó con la sensación de besos húmedos sobre su espalda. Sus ojos aún estaban soñolientos y se negaban a cooperar para despertar por completo. Borrosamente pudo captar el brillo de las velas en su habitación a penas iluminada por las mismas. Afuera aún estaba oscuro, aunque no tanto como cuando la noche a penas caía.

El olor de sudor fresco invadió sus fosas nasales, mezclado con un aroma bastante varonil con el que se había ido acostumbrando las últimas dos semanas. No se asustó en absoluto cuando sintió la mejilla de alguien apoyarse contra su columna, menos cuando la calidez de un cuerpo entero cubrió el suyo. Un par de brazos se movieron hacia su cabeza, colocándose justo encima de donde estaban los suyos. Ella mantenía cada una de sus manos a lado de la almohada donde su cabeza reposaba y pronto, otras dos más se unieron a estas entrelazando sus dedos.

Zeref permanecía despierto toda la noche desde que estaban juntos. En todos sus encuentros ella era la única que parecía caer dormida. La historia era misma con frecuencia. Él se presentaba en su habitación bastante entrada la noche, nunca los mismos días. Ciertas veces la encontraba despierta y en otras, en cambio, él la hacía despertar con sus besos y sus caricias. Aquel día, sin embargo, ella había estado tomando un baño cuando apareció. En cuanto la vio sumergida en el agua y rodeada por espuma, decidió acompañarla. El solo verlo desvestirse frente a ella había bastado para hacer que su cara se tornará de mil colores. Usualmente él se reía de su inocencia, aunque no era una risa en todo el sentido de la palabra, más bien una mueca en sus labios algo burlesca que le dejaba saber en seguida lo que pensaba. Él simplemente nunca reía.

Cerró los ojos otra vez recordando a la perfección todo lo que había sucedido en la bañera. La manera suave en la que él había tomado su rostro cuando al fin ingreso con ella para besarla. La sensación del agua corriendo entre sus cuerpos cuando él se había colocado entre sus piernas solo para llevar una mano a su espalda y elevarla lo suficiente para poder probar sus pechos. La exquisita sensación de él recorriendo sus piernas con notable deleite, y la manera en que su boca había besado y succionado cada uno de los dedos sus pies, recorriendo un camino hasta la mitad del muslo, donde el agua le impedía seguir. Todo lo que él hacía con ella era tremendamente erótico y permanecía en su memoria durante días, haciéndola sentir caliente y húmeda, aunque tratará de controlarse a sí misma.

Era como si su propio cuerpo ya no le perteneciera. Su mente aún se sentía cohibida cuando se encontraban juntos, pero su cuerpo respondía favorablemente a todas las caricias que él le ofrecía. No existía ni la más mínima excusa para desear que él se apartaba cada vez que decidía tomarla, no cuando todo lo que él hacía era brindarle placer y hacerla sentir plena en la cama. Sus propios pensamientos hacían que se sonrojara, pero no podía negar lo que era cierto. Zeref jamás la había forzado a tocarlo de la manera en que él lo hacía con ella. Jamás la había obligado hacer algo que ella no disfrutara. Por el contrario, toda su atención parecía concentrarse en ella, en complacerla por completo hasta dejarla exhausta.

Cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, incluso desde su primer encuentro, Mavis podía sentirlo... su soledad.

Él nunca lo diría, pero ella estaba consciente de cuando solitaria y triste era su vida. Condenado a vivir en la eternidad absoluta sin poder apreciar nada de lo que lo rodeaba, aguantando el ver morir miles de seres a su alrededor cada vez que se acercaba... Todo eso era suficiente para llevarlo a la locura.

Zeref era conocido como el ser más despiadado y poderoso de la historia. Eras de total caos habían existido por su causa. Su nombre era sinónimo de destrucción y muerte por allí donde se escuchará. Todo eso lo hacían ver como una persona terrible, a la que el único sentimiento que podría entregársele fuera el desprecio. Pero Mavis no podía pensar lo mismo.

Entre tanto libros e historias que leyó, nunca encontró un motivo, un pasado, algo que justificará el ser tan despiadado en el que aquel mago oscuro se había convertido. Nadie nunca lo mencionaba, pero ella lo sabía. Antes de ser aquel hombre, él debió ser un niño, debió tener sueños y esperanzas como todo el mundo. Debió amar la vida y disfrutar de todo lo que le ofrecía, aunque lamentablemente, eso cambió en algún momento, llevándolo a ser la persona que ahora todo el mundo conocía.

Sin embargo, no había pasado desapercibido para ella la desesperación que su alma transmitía al ser incapaz de sentir la calidez humana. Mavis lo había notado en la manera en la que él llenaba de atenciones todo su cuerpo, en la que él cerraba los ojos solo para percibir su aroma, en la forma en que sus manos nunca parecían cansarse de explorarla. Incluso cuando todo terminaba entre ellos, él simplemente no la dejaba. Zeref se limitaba a alimentarse de su calidez cuando ella dormía, aferrándose a su cuerpo entre besos y caricias. Su necesidad era tan gran que ella no podía evitar... sentir compasión por su alma.

Había sido esa misma compasión la que la había llevado a quedarse con él en su primer encuentro, la que no la dejaba rechazarlo cada vez que se acercaba. De alguna forma, Mavis se había convertido en todo lo que él tenía, en la única cosa que se podía permitir tener. Y ella aceptaba eso. Yuri podía pensar que solo lo hacía por el bienestar de su reino y en cierta forma, era cierto. Desde que Zeref y Mavis habían pactado aquel trato entre ellos, todo parecía andar tranquilo en Ishgar y en los demás continentes. En las misivas que compartía con otros reinos, no se reportaban problemas o inicios de conflictos por parte de la gente de Alakitasia, lo cual confirmaba que Zeref estaba cumpliendo su palabra. Pero, más allá de la paz que le interesaba mantener en sus tierras, estaba aquel sentimiento, esa necesidad de reducir, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, la infelicidad que ese hombre había sufrido durante siglos. Mavis sabía que aquel mago oscuro había vivido lo suficiente para recorrer todo el mundo y, aun así, no encontrar paz en ninguna parte de él.

La existencia de Zeref era, sin duda, la cosa más triste que alguna vez conoció en su vida.

Sus pensamientos habían volado demasiado lejos, lo suficiente como para despertar a su cerebro por completo y por tanto borrar el sueño de sus ojos. Ella podía sentir el movimiento del pecho de Zeref al respirar sobre su espalda, pero sabía que no estaba dormido. Sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas y ella no pudo evitar mirarlas. Las de él eran más oscuras, bronceadas y ásperas, mientras que suyas eran delicadas, pequeñas y tan blancas que podían verse algunas de sus venas.

— Es una lástima que siempre termine interrumpiendo tu sueño, incluso después de dejarte tan agotada— Zeref susurró contra su oído enviando escalofríos por toda su columna.

Mavis se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

— No me siento exhausta— Aunque tratara de evitarlo, su voz siempre parecía salir temblorosa.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando él se apartó un poco de ella, para hacer girar su cuerpo y atraparla de nuevo bajo el suyo.

— ¿Es eso una invitación? — Él la miraba con ligera diversión en sus ojos, mientras que ella se sonrojaba otra vez.

No era consciente de ello, pero mientras dormía, Mavis había estado susurrando su nombre entre sueños, lo cual le había provocado cierta curiosidad. En cuanto había empezado a trazar caricias y besos por su cuerpo, ella había cambiado su nombre por suspiros y otros sonidos de placer.

Zeref tomó sus manos de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos. Coloco ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, disfrutando de la vista que Mavis le ofrecía.

— Bueno, eso tampoco es una negación— Guio su boca hasta su cuello, inhalado el aroma de su cabello. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezará a repartir suaves besos por su garganta y la respiración de ella se volviera más pesada.

Mavis cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de aquel mago oscuro en esa parte. Era uno de los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo y él lo sabía. Su mente se nublaba con cada beso que él le daba y aquel calor tan familiar que aparecía cuando él estaba cerca la invadía. Poco a poco fue subiendo por su mentón hasta llegar a su boca y cuando estuvo allí no perdió tiempo en devorarla.

Él la besaba con pasión contenida, alargando ese beso todo lo que podía. Tomaba sus labios con delicadeza, estirándolos de vez en cuando solo para molestarla. Su lengua la acariciaba desde adentro, batallando con ella. Jamás había besado a nadie más en su vida, pero sabía que no podía existir alguien que pudiera hacerla temblar con un solo beso como él lo hacía.

Dejo su boca demasiado pronto para volver al camino de besos que antes había trazado. Esta vez descendió más allá de su cuello, hasta llegar al medio de sus senos, donde depositó una serie de besos antes de dedicarse a probar uno.

Mavis se arqueó con un gemido cuando la lengua de Zeref entró en contacto con uno de sus pechos. Sentía el botón de los mismos erectos, endurecidos contra su lengua, mientras él dejaba su saliva sobre los mismos. Sabía que Zeref disfrutaba de sus reacciones cuando estaban juntos y conocía a la perfección cuanto le gustaba a él que enredara las manos en su cabello cuando la saboreaba. Por eso, no le sorprendió en absoluto cuando él mismo guio sus manos hasta su cabeza, desenredando sus dedos mientras las dejaba encima de su cabellera. Ella se aferró a los mechones de su pelo mientras el succionaba uno de sus pezones, haciéndola soltar suspiros llenos de placer.

Zeref abandonó sus senos para viajar más hacia el sur. Apartó la sabana que se enredaba en su cintura y descendió de nuevo hacia ella. Su nariz le acariciaba el ombligo, mientras que su boca depositaba besos a su alrededor. Él desvió su camino hacia un costado mordiendo con suavidad una parte de sus caderas. Se apartó una vez más para colocarse en medio de sus piernas, mientras la tomaba de los muslos y hacia que ella le rodeara la cadera.

Entro en ella con suavidad, atento a cada una de las expresiones que Mavis hacía. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, aferrándose a su cuello con las manos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sabía que no era por la vergüenza. El calor que ambos sentía cuando unían sus cuerpos era tan intenso que su sangre parecía arremolinarse en su cara cada vez que lo hacían. La imagen de ella era exquisita. Su largo cabello rubio esparcido sobre las sabanas, su rostro ligeramente humedecido por el sudor y aquellas expresiones de placer que ponía cada vez que la tocaba la hacían lucir irreal, mágica, como un hada. Pero había algo que faltaba.

Zeref tomó las manos de Mavis de nuevo, apartándolas de su cuello. Entrelazo sus dedos y las alzo por encima de su cabeza, apoyándolas sobre la cama. Se inclinó hacia ella, aún embistiéndola, mientras acariciaba con su nariz la punta de la de ella, escuchando su respiración acelerada por todo el placer que le brindaba. Ella abrió los ojos entonces, encontrándose con la mirada de él embelesada. Sus narices se rosaban la una con la otra, con sus labios tan cerca como para necesitar que él la besará.

— Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Mavis— Susurró suavemente, observándola como si ella misma fuera algo mágico e irreal.

— Zeref...— Mavis intento liberar una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla, pero él no se lo permitió haciendo más fuerte su agarre. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de decepción por ello, captando su atención.

— Dime lo que quieres, querida— Susurró contra su aliento mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ambos estaban muy cerca y él lo sabía.

— Un... beso— Soltó algo tímida, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Más su asombramiento no duro ni dos segundos, antes de acceder a su petición y atrapar sus labios con suyos.

Zeref aflojó el agarre de sus manos y llevo una de ellas hacia su mejilla, sosteniéndola mientras se movía en su interior con fuerza. Ella enredo los dedos en su cabello de nuevo, disfrutando de la sensación que empezaba a crecer más y más entre sus piernas, y del aliento cálido de él contra su propia boca. Ambos llegaron al climax en medio de su beso, reduciendo sus movimientos con lentitud una vez que él libero toda su semilla en el interior de ella.

Él retrocedió después de unos segundos hasta quedar de costado sobre la cama, atrayéndola consigo. Rodeo su pequeña cintura con un brazo, mientras la dejaba a ella usar el otro como almohada para su cabeza. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y las manos de ella ahora descansaban sobre su pecho. Mavis mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el sueño mientras el apreciaba su rostro adormilado.

Usualmente, esa era la hora en la que solía retirarse hacia su propio castillo, pero así mismo, esa era la hora en la que normalmente ella se encontraba dormida. Sabía que la joven entre sus brazos aún estaba tratando de alcanzar el sueño y luego de agotarla dos veces en la misma noche, no quería interrumpir eso. Por una vez, por una sola vez, quería quedarse más tiempo y secreto, la mujer contra su pecho también deseaba que lo hiciera.

\--

.

\--

 **Notas de autor:**

 ** _¡FINALMENTE!_**

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que ha transcurrido un buen tiempo antes de que actualizara esta historia, pero me alegra tener la oportunidad, AL FIN, de hacerlo.

 **¡Me emocionaron muchísimo sus comentarios!**

Les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se toma la molestia de dedicarle unas palabras a esta historia, de verdad, no tienen idea de cuánto aportan :']

El anterior capítulo de esta historia fue más... ¿sexual? por así decirlo, debido a que se trata de su primer encuentro. Mientras que a este quise darle un toque más romántico. La idea era que estos dos entraran en, ¡ejem! "sintonía" durante el episodio anterior. Quería dejar muy en claro cómo iba a desarrollarse esta historia desde el principio. En este capítulo, sin embargo, desee mostrar más de la perspectiva de Mavis sobre su relación con Zeref y lo que ella piensa de él luego de estar juntos. A partir de ahora podrán ir leyendo como poco a poco ambos involucran sus sentimientos.

No quise retomar el capítulo desde su segundo encuentro porque eso hubiera tornado el ritmo de la historia más lento y entonces me llevaría décadas enteras llegar hasta los puntos donde quiero, como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo se convirtió Mavis en reina de Fiore? ¿Por qué la maldición de Zeref no funciona en ella? y otras incógnitas más que aún no aparecen en la historia.

 **¡Estoy muy feliz de las reacciones positivas que ha tenido esta historia!**

Me encanta leer sus comentarios y conocer sus opiniones al respecto. ¡Toda palabra es bienvenida! Así que no duden en dejarme saber lo que piensan esta vez, ya que eso me ayuda muchísimo a encontrar los ánimos para continuar ]

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. 4

Mavis soltó un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y formar una sonrisa. Afuera la gente daba gritos de alegría, entonaba canciones y reían con orgullo. Hoy era un día especial para todo Fiore, el día en el cual celebraban su libertad.

Tres años atrás, Mavis había llegado a la ciudad acompañada de su amiga Zera. En aquel entonces Fiore era una tierra gris, oprimida por el mando egoísta de un gremio oscuro.

Yuri fue el primer amigo que hizo en el lugar. El apuesto joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba librando una ardua batalla contra los enemigos cuando ella apareció. Fue su gran habilidad con la magia y sus largos años de estudios lo que le permitió salvar la vida de su amigo y liberar a aquella tierra de su verdugo.

En agradecimiento, los habitantes del lugar le ofrecieron hacer de Fiore su nuevo hogar, nombrándola así la nueva reina de su nación. Su aceptación por este título no fue inmediata, pero Zera se encargó de hacerle ver que quizás aquel lugar era exactamente lo que ellas necesitaban. O al menos así lo fue, hasta que ella desapareció.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, barrió los pensamientos tristes que se estaban apoderando de su memoria. Ella sabía muy bien que Zera vivía allí, justo en aquel lugar donde su mano se posaba ahora: en su corazón. Jamás la olvidaría, ni a ella ni todos esos años de aventuras que vivieron juntas. Por eso y en honor a aquella grande amistad compartieron, mantendría su promesa de siempre proteger aquel lugar, ese pequeño pedazo de tierra que significo su **_libertad._**

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más mientras camina en dirección al gran balcón que se situaba en el ala principal del castillo. El elegante vestido que lleva puesto se arrastraba un poco por el piso, mientras que las brillantes joyas de colgaban de sus orejas, cuello y muñecas tintineaban al andar.

Un gran grito de júbilo se dejó escuchar en los alrededores del castillo cuando su reina apareció. Mavis admiró encantada la gran cantidad de personas que se habían reunido para celebrar la ocasión. A lo lejos incluso podía ver acercarse embarcaciones de naciones vecinas, de las cuales descendían varias valijas llenas de regalos para sus habitantes.

— Querido pueblo de Fiore, hoy se celebra un día importante para todos nosotros— La voz cantarina y suave de Mavis se alzó por encima de la del resto. — En este día, recordamos con orgullo y valentía, los grandes actos de bondad, amor y heroísmo de cada uno de ustedes, sus habitantes —Con una sonrisa llevo una mano a su corazón. —Compartir momentos con ustedes, el poder reír y celebrar a su lado, es, sin duda, la mejor aventura que alguna vez pude desear— Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes ante sus palabras. —Gracias, por siempre mostrar esa actitud gentil hacía los demás, por defender la vida con gran pasión y por permitirme a mí, construir junto a ustedes esta gran nación—

Varios aplausos se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar. Pronto, el sonido de la música empezó a inundar cada espacio, invitando a los ciudadanos a cantar a coro con alegría y danzar por todo el sitio. Mavis se limitó a presenciar todo con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba por la señal de Yuri en el balcón aledaño para poder unirse a aquella gran celebración.

A pesar de la distancia considerable que los separaba, Yuri podía reconocer muy bien lo ansiosa que Mavis se encontraba por bajar hasta donde todo el pueblo estaba. Desde allí, varios miembros del gremio llamaban su nombre, inventándola a unírseles.

Mavis podía sentir sus pies picar por la ansiedad. Deseaba deshacerse ya de aquella ropa lujosa y cambiarla por una más cómoda que le permitiera poder bailar y moverse a su antojo por todo el lugar. Fue justo cuando Yuri alzó una mano para llamar su atención, que sintió la presencia de **_él_** observarla desde atrás.

— Ese fue un magnífico discurso— Mavis se giró enseguida, totalmente sorprendida.

Zeref se encontraba sentado en su trono, con una vestimenta idéntica a la del día en lo había conocido. Él la observaba casi con una expresión de aburrimiento, mientras apoyaba el codo sobre el asiento y reposaba la cabeza en su mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — No pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de aquella manera de su boca, haciendo que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en los labios del mago oscuro.

— He venido a celebrar, ¿no es el motivo por el que todos están aquí? — Zeref descruzo sus piernas para ponerse de pie. — Es un gran día para todos. Pensé podríamos compartirlo—

Mavis no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo recorrieran entero cuando él empezó a acercarse.

— ¿Es por eso que estás vestido... así? — Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al preguntar.

— Bueno, un emperador no solo se viste elegante para una guerra— Se colocó delante de ella, a solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Y está ocasión lo amerita? — Mavis sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando él la atrajo desde la cintura con una mano.

— Definitivamente. Si logro verme tan excitante para ti como tú lo luces para mí con esas ropas— Susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla.

Mavis llevo por inercia las manos a su pecho. A pesar de la suavidad de la tela sobre sus dedos, podía sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo. La apariencia de Zeref había pasado totalmente desapercibida para ella la primera vez que se vieron. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando él ya había compartido su cama, cuándo él se estaba apoderando de su boca, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente atraída. Él era indudablemente el hombre más apuesto que había conocido.

Ambos estaban concentrados en aquel beso, cuando el sonido de la perilla al girarse los alerto. Mavis se separó de Zeref bruscamente, con lo ojos abiertos. Giró hacia la puerta, en busca de la persona que los había descubierto, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

— ¿La biblioteca? — Parpadeó confundida. Estantes de libros la rodeaban por todas partes.

— Supuse que tu amigo no estaría muy contento de verme— Zeref pasó por su relamiéndose los labios.

Al voltear después de unos segundos, Mavis lo encontró sentado en una de sus sillas con una mirada intensa. Sus ojos de no se apartaron de ella en ningún momento, antes de hacerle una seña.

— Ven aquí, mi querida Reina— Ordenó con voz ronca.

Mavis se sintió nerviosa inmediatamente al escuchar el tono de su voz. Después de unos segundos caminó hasta donde el Emperador se encontraba, sosteniendo los lados de su vestido con puños apretados.

En cuanto la tuvo frente a él, Zeref la sentó en su regazo y hundió su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de ella, sosteniéndola en un abrazo. Mavis dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa ante aquella acción, pero pronto y vacilantemente, rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del mago.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por instantes, donde el único sonido que podía escucharse era su propia respiración. Una vez relajada en sus brazos y casi por inercia, ella empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su amante, sin ser capaz de evitar que una sensación de calidez los envolviera al compartir ese tacto.

— Me preocupas, Mavis —Susurró contra su cuello, logrando que la piel de ella se erizara al sentir el cálido aliento del mago sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Yo? — Cuestionó con incredulidad— ¿He hecho algo... incorrecto? — Zeref se separó la cabeza de su cuello.

— Debería ser yo quién pregunte eso— La mirada seria del él y su rostro apuesto hicieron encender sus mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca.

Con una suave caricia en su espalda, él preguntó:

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a hacer el amor? — Mavis abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar una pregunta tan directa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y su garganta perdió la voz al tratar de emitir una palabra.

— Yo...—Tragó en seco— No es miedo— Dijo sin poder evitar desviar la vista.

— ¿Qué es entonces? — Zeref aún esperaba su respuesta.

Mavis apretó las manos sobre los hombros de él, aún evitando su mirada. _Era sentirse incómoda sobre sí misma, era sentirse usada._ No le molestaba estar en sus brazos, ni que él le otorgara sus caricias, porque realmente las disfrutaba. Pero había algo cada vez que él se iba y volvía. Algo que no le agradaba sobre esa situación. Sin embargo... sabía que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada. Esa había sido **su decisión, su acuerdo.**

— No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Soy consciente de que tenemos un trato. Te di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla— Respondió con firmeza.

Zeref levantó una ceja al escucharla. Sus palabras habían salido con determinación y a la vez con un ligero tono de molestia. Sopesando la situación, decidió bajar la mano hasta su pierna y subirla con una suave caricia, arrastrando el vestido más arriba.

Mavis se sonrojó otra vez al sentir su acción. Una simple maniobra de él y su respiración se había agitado con anticipación. La exquisita sensación que la invadía cuando él la tocaba la invadió enseguida.

— Te excita, pero también te asusta— Declaró sin dejar de obsérvala mientras hacía pequeños remolinos contra la piel de ella. Mavis no le respondió, pero desvió la mirada otra vez de su cara.

El mago llevo la mano más arriba, intentando encontrar su ropa interior, pero se llevó una ligera sorpresa al no sentir más que piel debajo de aquellas lujosas prendas.

Cuándo Zeref la miró inquisitivo, ella se sonrojó y le respondió con un puchero.

— Ya es bastante incómodo llevar este vestido—

Zeref hizo su usual mueca -parecida una sonrisa- al escucharla, luego la bajó de sus rodillas dejándola nuevamente en pie. Guio su cuerpo hasta tenerlo de espaldas y empezó a desatar uno a uno los broches de su espalda.

Él fue dejando besos por todo el camino donde los botones se encontraban, mientras iba deshaciendo cada uno de ellos. La mente de Mavis se nubló enseguida al sentirlos, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran solo para poder disfrutarlos. Una vez que las manos de él llegaron a sus caderas, se introdujeron por los lados que el vestido había dejado expuesto, ascendiendo por su cintura hasta alcanzar los pechos.

El mago se presionó contra el cuerpo de ella, mientras sus palmas acariciaban la suave piel de sus senos. Mavis soltó un gemido al sentir sus dedos rodear la punta de sus pechos y la boca de él aún sobre su cuello.

— Tiemblas, pero no me rechazas— Susurró contra su oído, aún masajeando su cuerpo.

Mavis buscó el aliento para responderle.

— No quiero hacerlo— Las manos de ella se encontraron con las de él, enlazándose en seguida.

Zeref hundió la nariz entre sus cabellos, disfrutando del aroma de su pelo. Él aflojó el agarre de sus manos y la hizo girar con lentitud. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, sus frentes se encontraron.

— Estas prendas... — Murmuró ella contra su boca, captando su atención— Realmente son incomodas— Zeref sonrió ligeramente al escucharla.

— Me encargaré de ellas ahora mismo, querida—

Él deposito un suave beso en sus labios antes de bajar por su mentón y su cuello. Con un ritmo exquisitamente lento, recorrió su clavícula hasta llegar al centro de su pecho. La boca de él se desvió hacia un lado para capturar uno de sus senos, logrando aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Repitió la misma acción con el segundo, pero decidió abandonarlo luego de unos segundos, con una última succión.

Zeref continuó arrastrando besos sobre su cintura, mordiendo ligeramente cada parte de ésta. Cuando llegó a sus caderas, él se deshizo del vestido tirando lentamente del mismo hacia abajo, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciarla con las palmas.

Cuando los besos de él alcanzaron su vientre, Zeref doblo las rodillas frente a ella. Su boca fue descendiendo con ligero toques, hasta que su lengua encontró el punto clave del placer de ella.

Mavis mordió su labio inferior al sentir el aliento de su amante sobre su parte más íntima. Él la acariciaba con su lengua, sosteniéndola por la cintura sin oportunidad a escaparse. Ella podía sentir como con cada movimiento de aquella boca provocativa su centro se humedecía.

— Eres deliciosa, Mavis— Dijo sobre su centro mientras continuaba probándola. Zeref podía sentir los ligeros temblores por los que atravesaba el cuerpo de ella cada vez que su lengua entraba en contacto con el botón responsable de su placer. Él podía sentir su propio miembro poniéndose duro con las respuestas de ella, haciéndolo desesperarse por hundirse en su interior.

Dos dedos acompañaron la caricia de la boca de aquel mano sobre su centro, adentrándose en su cavidad. Ella podía entender sus acciones a la perfección. También se encontraba deseosa por unir sus cuerpos, pero sabía que él no la dejaría hasta que ella hubiera alcanzado su primer clímax.

Y un momento después, finalmente pasó.

Zeref abandono aquel lugar intimo con una última caricia de su lengua, haciéndola temblar. Él lamió sus labios antes de ponerse de pie para luego regalarle un beso cargado de sensualidad.

Mavis llevó las manos hasta el nudo de su toga, deshaciéndose del mismo con un tirón. Al igual que él, desato uno a uno los botones de su camisa, mientras plantaba besos allí por donde sus dedos lo recorrían. Él la alzó por las piernas en cuanto la parte superior de sus prendas desapareció. Mavis aprovechó inmediatamente la oportunidad para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y atrapar su boca con un beso apasionado.

Zeref caminó hasta la mesa en el centro de la habitación, sobre la cual colocó el cuerpo de la rubia. Sin esperar más, se deshizo de sus pantalones y se posiciono en medio de aquellas piernas para adentrarse en ella.

Mavis soltó un gemido al sentirlo en su interior; él se movía con fuerza, con desesperación. Las manos de ella se aferraron a los hombros de él por detrás, mientras Zeref hundía su cabeza una vez más en el cuello de ella.

En medio de sus movimientos, el mago sintió la tierna caricia de la mano de ella sobre su mejilla, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran en seguida. Mavis lo observaba con dulzura, mientras su pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior. Él aparto el dedo de su boca para poder reemplazarlo con los labios de ella.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más frenéticos y más apasionados. Zeref podía sentir el interior de Mavis apretando cada vez más fuerte su miembro. Con una maniobra logró cambiar la posición de ambos, dejándola a ella arriba mientras el doblaba su cuerpo hacia al frente hasta estar sentados.

Mavis se aferraba a su cuerpo con desesperación, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos sabían que estaban muy cerca del clímax. Él llevo una mano hasta su cabello, enredando los dedos en sus mechones. Acercó los labios hasta su oreja y le susurró unas palabras contra la misma.

— ¿Desearías ahora que dejara de hacerte el amor? — Su mirada oscura se encontró con la clara de ella. En medio de sus respiraciones agitadas, las manos suaves y pequeñas de aquella reina acunaron sus mejillas.

— No si eso me permite tenerte cerca— Ella juntó sus labios antes de que él pudiera emitir alguna respuesta. Segundos después y sin poder evitarlo, él dejó escapar toda su semilla en el interior de ella.

La respiración de ambos se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que solo el sudor de sus cuerpos quedo como evidencia de su momento de pasión. Mavis aún se aferraba a él con sus brazos, pero su cabeza estaba apoyada en dirección contraria a la mirada de él. No podía evitar sentirse arrepentida por las últimas palabras que había dicho.

Zeref notó en seguida su cambió de actitud y el cómo lo evitaba.

— Tú... ¿me extrañas? — Preguntó con un tono sorprendido.

Mavis soltó un suspiro y entonces volvió su rostro hacia la cara de él. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarle lo que pensaba cuando ya había soltado aquellas palabras?. Clavando aquellos orbes esmeraldas en sus ojos le respondió.

— Te marchas por largos periodos— Admitió con sencillez.

Ahora era Zeref quien se encontraba sin palabras. Aquella niña tímida que antes parecía resistirse a sus caricias había desaparecido para darle paso a una más segura de misma. Él no podía entender que era lo que había cambiado en tan pocos segundos como para que ella hubiera decidido ser tan transparente con sus ideas.

Mavis podía captar la confusión que él sentía frente a su confesión y de alguna manera, eso la ayudo a armarse de valor.

— ¿Volverás? — Le acarició la boca con el pulgar— ¿Tardarás menos esta vez? —

Zeref se obligó a sí mismo a tragar su desconcierto antes de responder.

— Soy un emperador, tengo obligaciones que atender— Contestó con su habitual actitud calmada— Sin embargo, podríamos hallar otras soluciones a tus problemas— Mavis lo observó con curiosidad— Quizás algún día podrías conocer otro castillo además de este—

—Espera— Separó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo con sorpresa— ¿Hablas de Álvarez? —

— Al menos allí no tendríamos que huir a bibliotecas — Zeref descendió un mano por su pierna— Aunque tuviéramos compañía, nadie se atrevería decir nada— Susurró contra su boca haciéndola sonrojar.

Mavis se quedó totalmente anodada ante su proposición. ¿En serio él estaba invintandola a conocer sus tierras? Las sola idea parecía inverosímil. Pero... el solo hecho de que él haya decidido hacerle esa invitación, el hecho de que se preocupara lo suficiente por lo que sentía o al menos que lo aparentara, la hacia sentir especial de cierta manera. Durante algunos segundos ella se mantuvo preguntando si en verdad sería tan malo abandonar la seguridad de sus tierras para conocer las de él. Todo podría tratarse de una trampa al final, pero no podía evitar dudar de aquella idea cuando la mirada sensual de él estaba sobre ella.

— Quizás algún día...— Respondió al fin, hipnotizada por su boca.

Zeref acarició su nariz contra la de ella, disfrutando de la posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

— Quizás...—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ha pasado un montón de tiempo**

Y realmente no tengo escusa.


End file.
